battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clover Offered a Contract
Summary A white cat approaches Clover and says that a contract with it can erase Tezz's darker half. Full Text 'White Cat: '''The white cat approaches. It knows of a strange commotion with the King and his attendants, but that is not its purpose right now. Right now, there’s a girl crying to herself. She is perfect. It delicately pads up and sits before her. "Hello Clover," it says. "I saw what happened earlier between you and your lover. Your loss must be terrible. I want to help you if I can." '''Clover Rose: '''Clover jumps as she is addressed by the cat. “H-how do you know my name?” Although she’s certainly seen a number of strange things, this nears the top of the list. “A-and what do you mean by . . h-help?” She wipes her eyes, looking at the cat with confusion. '''White Cat: '"I was watching earlier," it replies, swishing its fluffy tail. "His name was Tezz, right? It’s really awful that he was forced to go like that… all because he couldn’t control his gift. It’s not even his fault!" 'Clover Rose: '"N-no. It makes sense. He’s too great a risk to keep around King Haddock." Clover tries to justify Stonegit’s reasons for making Tezz leave. She knew it was the right thing, and that it wasn’t safe to have it around. But she was so hurt and upset that Stonegit hadn’t said a word of what he was doing before telling Tezz he had to leave. 'White Cat: '"I see. So it’s a safety precaution then." The cat looks away briefly, then looks back up at Clover. It tilts its head to the side curiously. "You know… there is something you can do about it,” it remarks. “You have the power to change things, Clover. You can change this. You can fix it. You just don’t know it yet.” 'Clover Rose: '"You mean . . I could . . get rid of Tezz’s … . . other half?" Clover frowns, considering what this cat is saying. "How?" 'White Cat: '''It flickers its ears, beaming at her. “It’s simple! Make a contract with me! All you have to do is make a wish… any wish… and it’s certain to come true. In return, you’ll gain magical power unlike any other.” '''Clover Rose: '"I . . I don’t want magical power. Look where that got us! I just want … I just want things to be better." Clover stares at the cat warily, unsure about what it’s offering now that she’s really paying attention. 'White Cat: '''The cat shakes its head. “It’s only a wish. Magical power comes with it, only because it’s the power to make miracles. "That man, Tezz… I only watched from afar, but it doesn’t look like things will get better just by letting him go. He cannot control his other half, even though he wishes he could. And look what it’s done to you…" it nods at her. "A miracle might be the only thing that can change his fate." '''Clover Rose: '"You’re right. He can’t control it. He thought he could. And he was wrong. Completely. Wrong." Clover nearly spits out the last two words, the anger creeping into her mind again. 'White Cat: '"You can change that, you know," it remarks. "Free him. Stop his other half from controlling his life and everything he is. All you have to do is wish it, and I can grant it." 'Clover Rose: '"All I have to do is wish it." Clover repeats this to herself, smiling faintly. "That sounds . . that sounds nice." 'Toshioka Kiri: 'The white cat beams. “Very well! Then you will make the contract - “ Several nadder spikes shoot through it, ripping it apart and pinning its body to the floor. Kiri stands feet away, breathing hard, gripping her arm once more as she’s reopened the wound again. She’s staring at the dead cat in utter terror. Then she stalks up to Clover and grips her by both shoulders. “Do you have any idea what you were about to do?!" she shrieks, shaking her. 'Clover Rose: '''Clover nearly shrieks in pain as Kiri grabs her right shoulder and shakes her. “I was going to help Tezz!” She cries out, convinced that was what the cat was trying to help her do. “I was going to fix things!” '''Toshioka Kiri: '"For what?!" Kiri screams. "Do you even know what the price is for any wish?! What those cats want in the first place?! You make a wish, you lose your humanity. You’re condemned. Whatever happiness is gained by the wish you make, an equal amount of misery is rained upon you. Did you know that? Did you even think to ask that cat all the details?! Do you want Tezz to come back to you when the contract has rendered you dead?!” 'Clover Rose: '''Clover is stunned into silence by Kiri’s words for a long moment, before bursting into tears. “I just want to f-fix things! Everything is so fucked up, and there’s absolutely nothing I can do about it! That was my one chance, how can you blame me for jumping for it?!” She’s screaming right back at Kiri now, angry that her one promising lead for helping Tezz is gone. She’s so desperate to fix things, and she’s not thinking straight. '''Toshioka Kiri: '"Because that’s what it wants, Clover!” Kiri cries. Tears are flowing from her as well, because she remembers. She remembers her friend. "Remember, when Tezz and I reappeared in the village, all wounded and hurt? Remember my warning about witches to Stonegit?" she breathes, trying to calm herself now. "Where do you think those witches came from? Those witches used to be people, Clover. They were people who made the contract with the white cat. That’s what happens. That’s what you eventually turn into. And that’s what the white cat wants. The wish comes true, yes, but this is your price.” She sobs, collapsing to the ground. "Don’t make the wish. Don’t listen to the cat. Don’t sacrifice yourself. The price isn’t worth it. No one should have to come back to you as a witch. Don’t do this to Tezz and Melira." 'Clover Rose: '"Fine! That won’t help! I get it! It won’t fix things! But how do we fix things?!" Clover is barely listening to Kiri, or the small voice of reason in her head. As she shouts, the tears start streaming down her face. 'Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri quietly shakes her head, bent over on the floor, crying. "I don’t know…" she whispers. Category:Season 2 Category:Events Category:White Cat Category:Clover Rose Category:Toshioka Kiri